


Dark Outside

by Castiel_in_Drag



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Domestic, Domestic Eren, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Levi/Eren, Eren Yeager is Best Boy, Feel-good, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Good Husband Eren, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Married Couple, Married Levi/Eren Yeager, Married Life, No Plot/Plotless, No Sex, Sad Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Slice of Life, ereri, money problems, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21515263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_in_Drag/pseuds/Castiel_in_Drag
Summary: Despite being married three years, Levi can still be an absolute dumbass sometimes and when that happens Eren has to step up to the plate to remind his husband he's not going anywhere.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 8
Kudos: 194





	Dark Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Plotless little ficlet about domestic ereri with money problems

It's still dark outside when Levi wakes up. He feels nauseous and tired, and being unable to go back to sleep doesn't help. He can feel Eren lying next to him, snoring lightly. Usually Levi loves this, the feeling of Eren just existing next to him but right now it just feels suffocating. 

He wipes his hands across his face and fights back a groan. He sits up and swings his legs over the lip of his bed. The apartment is deathly still and silent. Retrieving his discarded pyjama bottoms off the floor, he pulls them on and disregards his pyjama top strewn on the other side of the room. He also picks up the abandoned tied off condom sitting next to the bin off the floor with disgust and drops it into the bin, vowing to reprimand Eren when he wakes up. 

The moonlight shines through the curtainless windows of the kitchen as he steps into the room. He sighs and flicks on the kettle, scrubbing his hands up and down his arms to generate some heat. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees the unopened electricity and water bills. He turns his back on them and shoves the unwanted thoughts of them out of his head. Those are the last things he wants to think about them right now. He bites his lip and balls his hands into fists. 

He feels so powerless, so small. It’s only been a month and a half since he had lost his job and already the bills are piling up. His paycheck always went towards the regular bills and Eren’s went to their unexpected or day-to-day expenses but now Eren’s measly wages are being stretched to cover everything. Levi feels less than useless. He hates having to depend solely on Eren for money. 

Eren’s a trooper about it though honestly. He’s constantly reminding Levi that he didn’t marry him for his wallet or that it’s not as if the two of them didn’t grow up scrimbing. Eren’s newest catchphrase is that they have, they are, and they always will survive but all Levi can think of are the promises he made to Eren on his wedding day. Promises to provide and protect. Eren deserves all the best things in this world. He doesn’t deserve a dead weight leeching off his wallet. 

Levi startles at the arms that wind themselves around his body. They tighten and pull him close against a strong chest. The few long hairs escaping Eren’s bun tickle the back of Levi’s neck as Eren rests his chin in the groove created by his shoulder and collarbone. Levi’s hand automatically reaches up to stroke his husband’s hair as the other tangles their fingers together. 

“Levi.” Oh, wow, that’s not fair. Eren’s voice is all soft and groggy from sleep and it’s making Levi’s knees weak. 

“Eren,” he says, his own voice deceptively calm. 

Eren shifts so his nose is brushing the soft juncture where Levi’s neck and shoulder meet, breathing in the scent of Levi’s skin. His soft exhales, small puffs of air that leave tingles in their wake, both excite and relax Levi.

“Mmm, where’d you go? The bed’s cold without you.” 

The whole house is cold now because they cant afford to keep the heating on for longer than absolutely necessary. If Levi could just catch a break or if he could just push himself a little harder and find something, anything. There has to be something out there that he’s missing. Then he’d be able to give Eren the life he deserves. The life Levi promised him. 

“Levi, stop whatever you’re thinking right now. Turn that brain off and stop being so negative.” Eren’s voice is sharper now. His hand encases Levi’s and squeezes tight. “We’re not in a financial tailspin.”

“...You deserve someone that can provide for you what you want and doesn’t have to ask for handouts every five-” Levi’s voice is heavy with the weight of his guilt. Guilty, guilty, guilty, that’s what he is.

“Sweetheart, just no.” Fuck, Eren doesn’t even know the effect those pet names have on Levi, or maybe he does and that’s why he uses them. “What I  _ want  _ is you and the only person who can deliver that is you, babe. I don’t need you to buy me expensive things or whatever the fuck; I just need  _ you _ .”

Levi’s shoulders slump. He crashes backwards into Eren’s chest and clings to the bronzed arms holding him close. He still feels weak and guilty and shitty and a hundred other emotions but right now his love for this man, his  _ husband  _ is at the forefront of his mind. “All I need is you too, Eren.”

Eren pulls him even closer and nuzzles the back of his neck. “Damn straight, or should I say damn  _ gay _ .”

Levi half-chuckles, half-groans. “Three years of marriage and your jokes are still terrible.”

Eren laughs lowly and presses his body flush against Levi’s. “Shut up and enjoy the moment, asshole.”

Levi chuckles. Affection and love feel like they’re over-flowing his body. He sways slightly and fights a yawn. All the tiredness his body had been ignoring in the face of his guilt comes rushing back. His hips press back against something unexpected and he freezes. “ _ Eren _ .”

“Mmm,” Eren murmurs into the back of his neck as he presses breathy kisses across Levi’s freckled shoulders still swaying. 

“Are you  _ hard _ ?”

The arms around his waist tighten minutely. “...I can’t help it, seeing you all vulnerable is an unexpected turn on.”

“Horny brat,” Levi reprimand is missing the scolding tone he wanted. 

“Perverted old man.” Eren’s reply is muted and mumbled into Levi’s skin, more like an automatic response than anything else. 

Huffing a laugh, Levi shifts and turns around still encased in the warm embrace of his husband. He can’t help but stare at the masterpiece in front of him. Eren’s bright eyes usually so lively and filled with mischievously energy are half-lidded and red with over-tiredness. His bristle is two days past needing a shave and is edging dangerously into hobo territory. A cluster of three spots occupy the space at the right corner of his lip, probably due to the pizza they had two days ago and he has more hair escaping his shoddy excuse of a man bun than in it. 

Underneath the gentle moonlight that peeking in through the kitchen window, he’s never looked more beautiful. 

Levi’s arms reach out and wrap around his husband’s broad shoulders. He leans in closer and pulls Eren’s head down to his level. His lips trail across his jaw, making their way to his ear and he whispers softly. “Let’s go back to bed.”

Eren shudders and nods lightly. It still takes a shove from Levi to get him moving though. Soft spoken whispers directly in Eren’s ears always seem to hypnotise the man, making him docile and submissive. The effect is no less exaggerated now as Levi takes Eren’s hand and guides him across the apartment floor then into their bedroom. 

Levi spins and pushes Eren onto the bed, his hands carding through Eren’s soft brown hair. Eren hums and rests his chin on Levi’s stomach, his large hands encompassing Levi’s narrow waist. Slowly, Levi climbs onto his lap, one leg either side of Eren. With his hands, he skims down to cup Eren’s jaw and tilt his head back. Dipping his own head, Levi presses his lips against Eren’s softly at first then more firmly. His tongue prods at the slit of Eren’s lips, seeking and exploring while his hands sweep possessively over the smooth expanse of Eren’s shoulders and back. Eren gasps softly and Levi takes the opportunity to delve into the other’s mouth, chasing the sweet taste of mint toothpaste and something uniquely Eren. 

The sound of their gasps and lips smacking fill the air around them, casting a spell they cannot escape. Eren falls backwards onto the bed with a soft  _ whomp _ . Levi chases after him and accidentally knocks foreheads with Eren, then gets elbowed in the face when Eren reaches up to rub the red spot on his head. 

“Motherfuck,” they both spit out at the same time then laugh. The moment reminds Levi so much of the first time they had sex that he can’t help but smile. Eventually Eren’s laugh tails off into a yawn he tries to fight off. Levi chuckles, still rubbing his cheek where Eren got him good and thinking of how much he loves this man. Eren glances over at the clock on their nightstand, where the clock flashes the time 4:23 almost like a reprimand. 

“I’m glad I’m not working until 11 o’clock,” he says, hands caressing Levi’s thighs. “I’m going to be yawning all morning.”

Levi glances over at the clock and shakes his head. “Come on, you big oaf. Let’s sleep then.”

Eren hums and lets Levi roll off of him. They both scoot under their numerous covers and assume their normal sleeping positions. Eren rests his head on Levi’s shoulders, his arm wrapped around his lover’s waist and Levi wraps his arms around Eren’s shoulders, hand skimming over Eren’s upper arm lightly. Their legs are tangled with Levi’s cold feet pressed against Eren’s hot water-bottle-like shins. This position always reminds Levi of his favourite line of poetry.  _ So close that you hand on my chest is my hand, so close that your eyes close as I fall asleep.  _

Levi presses a soft kiss to Eren’s forehead and listens to Eren’s breathing evening out. As selfish as it may be, he always wants to be this close to Eren. Even though he still believes Eren would be better off in the long run without him, he won’t ever push Eren away. He lets his own eyes flicker close and feels himself slip under, comforted by the piece of Heaven that they’ve created between themselves. 


End file.
